OutSide Looking In
by Padfut-n-Prongs
Summary: This story is set after the events in the tv series, but before the events in the Ledgend of Kikoutei. Some parts may not make sense, not even to me. -.-;;
1. Just Watching

Just watchingAuthors notes:  
  
Hey there to all you nice people that are reading this. OSLI in being heavily   
worked on. As I read more about the original YST, I find that there are   
conflicting problems in what I have. Powers sound lame, Armors have the same   
names *sigh*, please don't ask. And other things are going on. I am hopefully   
going to be working on this story allot more soon. Also, I would like to tell   
you the names of all of the new characters that will be wearing the armors. Here   
they are:  
  
Dorthie "D" McKenzie : Armor of the Stratus  
  
Ariadne "Ari" Grey : Armor of BlackFlame  
  
Jokata "Jo" Creon : Armor of the Aura  
  
Rahne (Ra-n, like Ranma) "R" Tenou :Armor of the Diamond  
  
Sulya (sue-lee-a) "Sul" (sue-l) Oceana (O-see-ana) : Armor of Tsunami  
  
Arcadia "Arc" Oz : Armor of the Kosmos  
  
Anya "An" Twylight : Armor of Midnight  
  
Nawnya "Nawn" Indigo : Armor of Serpenteen  
  
Trinity "Trin" Rivers :Armor of the Cyclops  
  
Odisy "Odi" Shannara : Armor of Sorcery  
  
Most of their last names have to do with their armors, like Twylight and   
Midnight. Indigo is the name of a venomous snake.   
  
  
  
Outside Looking In  
By: A-san  
  
  
  
Part One: Just Watching  
  
{This part of the story is written in 3rd person. As if a greater force is   
watching over the characters.}  
-Every night I think of him  
Here in my lonely room  
Waiting for my prince to come  
Wondering if he'll be here soon...  
- 'Oh Starry Night', SMST ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Cye & Kento walked   
into the half filled auditorium and looked around for their friends.  
"There they are!", Kento said pointing off to the left. They walked over and sat   
down to the left of a boy with medium length jet black hair. This boys name was   
Ryo. To the right of Ryo there was an empty seat, then a boy with blue hair sat   
to the right of the empty seat. This boy had his bangs cut longer than the rest   
of his hair and some of them were always in his eyes. Kento said, "NOW WHAT   
BOOK'S HE READING?" With that Cye and Ryo let out a rather large sigh and Ryo   
said, "It's 20, 000 Leagues Under the Sea."  
"Rowen, haven't you already read that four or five times?" Cye asked.  
The boy with blue hair looked up from his book and said, "No Cye. This is only   
the third time."  
Cye, Ryo and Kento all groaned at that little fact. Rowen looked around and   
asked, "So where's Sage now?" The other three all pointed to five or so rows   
behind them at the large group of girls.  
"Man! Every time there's an assembly all of those girls are always around him,"   
Kento said sounding miffed.  
"What else would you expect from him?" Cye asked as Ryo yelled for Sage to come   
over and sit down. Sage came over and sat down in the empty seat.  
Just as he did so a man that appeared to be the principal came onto the stage,   
cleared his throat and said, "Good morning boys and girls! We have a special   
treat today! Today I have up here with me two foreign exchange students from   
America. They can now introduce themselves to you."  
"Let them be girls, let them be girls!" Sage mumbled to himself.  
"Don't let them be girls! He doesn't need new victims to go after!" Kento said.  
There was a sudden hush over the auditorium as the first new exchange student   
came up to the podium.  
"YES! It's a girl!" Sage almost yelled. Everyone turned to look at him.  
The girl on stage cleared her throat and said, "Hello, my name is Ariadne Grey.   
My friend and I have been to about thirteen countries other than Japan. I'm 17   
years old and I grew up in Ridley Park, PA... um... Thank you."  
"Thank you Ms. Grey. Now for our next exchange student," the principal said.  
While Ariadne was leaving the stage Sage finally realized what she looked like.   
Ariadne had long, jet-black hair that stopped at her knees. The middle of her   
hair was pulled in to a ponytail, obviously so that it wouldn't go flying   
everywhere when she was outside. She had deep purple eyes that captivated all of   
the boys in the auditorium. Her skin was lightly tanned from the last country   
she had been to.  
When Ariadne stepped off of the stage, she motioned the next person up.  
"Let it be another girl!" Sage said again.  
"Shhhhhh!" Ryo and Rowen said in unison.  
The second exchange student came up on to the stage. Her tan was darker than   
Ariadne's. Her dark blue-gray hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail and   
stopped in the middle of her back. She had long strands of hair hanging down in   
front of her ears. When she turned to face the audience her dark brown eyes   
seemed to glow as the light hit them.  
Just before she spoke Rowen noticed someone sit down to his right. It was Mika.   
Mika and Rowen had become good friends over the summer and it almost looked like   
a romance had blossomed (much to Sage's dismay) between the two of them, but   
nothing ever happened. The two of them could also read the other's faces like a   
book.  
"You think she's pretty, don't you? I can see it in your eyes," Mika said.   
Rowen's face turned a little red. Then girl on stage started to talk.  
"Hello... My name is Dorthie McKenzie. Most people call me D though. I'm 18   
years old and I hope to major it art... Thank you," D said as she bowed slightly   
and walked off of the stage.  
The principal came back up and dismissed everyone to second period class.  
"Oh man! Why does it always have to be second period?" Kento whined.  
"Stop it Kento. You know he could have dismissed us to the period right after   
lunch."  
"Sage! Don't kid like that!" gasped Kento.  
"Come on guys. We're gonna be late," Ryo said.  
They all went different ways except for Mika and Rowen, because they had second   
period together. They got there, sat down and took out their books. The rest of   
the class came in and then the teacher. The bell rang and the whole class heard   
a loud sigh out side of the door. Then they saw one of the new girls come in.  
"You do realize that your late, don't you Miss...?" the teacher said.  
"McKenzie. Yes I know sir, but the principal needed us to fill out a from or   
something and..."  
"Well Miss McKenzy? What is it?"  
Sounding a bit annoyed she said, "It's McKenzie, no a and it's with an 'ie' on   
the end sir. The 'and' was that I couldn't find the class."  
"Oh, well then. You can sit over there, second seat, last row by the windows,"   
the teacher said disbelieving what D had just said.  
She went over and sat down behind Mika. The teacher went up to the board, and as   
he did everyday, he put up an equation.  
"Allright who wants to solve it?"  
Rowen and Mika sunk down into their seats as the whole class looked at them. D   
looked around at everyone looking at themas the teacher said, "Mr. Hashiba, Ms.   
Hiroshi, I'm sure you two probally already know the answer, but I think that   
this time we will let some else answer it. Anyone? Anyone at all?" the teacher   
questioned. D slowly raised her hand. The teacher looked at her puzzled, then   
said, "Yes Miss McKenzie?"  
"I have the answer," D said.  
"Really? Would you care to put it on the board?" he said sarcastically.  
D went to the board and in a few short steps, she had the answer on the board in   
a box. She checked over her work and then stepped aside. Rowen and Mika both   
thought that the equation was wrong at first, but when the teacher siad, " Well   
now! That's 100% ... correct! I've never seen anyone get that problem right in   
so few steps! Miss McKenzie, I do beleive that you are a bonified genious." The   
looking over at Rowen and Mika, "Watch out you two. It looks like you've got   
some late competion for the smartest kid in the class."  
Lunch rolled around and Ariadne and D met up at an empty table. Sage, Cye, and   
Kento had already been sitting at their table when the late bell rang. Ryo,   
Rowen, and Mika arived just in time to see Sage's "fan club" start in on the two   
new students about Sage being theirs.  
Mika finally got sick of it and picked up all her stuff and went over to where   
they all where.  
"Excuse me!" Mika said almost viciously. Then, looking at D and Ariadne, she   
then siad, "Hello, my name is Mika Hiroshi. May I sit with you?"  
Looking a little stunned, Ariadne said, "Yes. Um... my name is Ariadne Grey, but   
D just calls me Ari." As Ari said this, she pointed to D. D stood and extended   
her hand for Mika to shake it, Ari did the same thing. The three of them sat   
back down and started talking. They just ignored Sage's fan club untill they   
went away.  
"I thought that they would never go!" Ari said releived that they were gone.  
"By the way, who's Sage? And didn't I see you in that new math class I'm in?" D   
asked.  
"To answer the second one first, yes. I was the one sitting in front of you.   
Now, to answer the first question, Sage is the blonde with half of his face   
covered by his hair. He's a real flirt!" Mika told them.  
"What about the others?" Ari asked.  
"The one with the black shoulder length hair is Ryo Sanada, the one that happens   
to be stuffing his face is Kento Faun, and the one next to him with the light   
brown hair is Cye Mori," Mika said.  
"What about the one next to Ryo? Wasn't he in our math class too?" D asked.  
"Yup. That's Rowen Hashiba. Ro to his riends," she said as she motioned for them   
to come over and join them, which they did. They all came over and Sage started   
in on trying to flirt with D, but she was engrosed in a rather thick book just   
like Rowen was, who just happened to be sitting next to her.  
"Hey you have a book worm for a friend too!" said Kento.  
Ari looked at D and then looked at Rowen. They both were reading pretty thick   
books. D looked up and looked up and then looked at Rowen, who had just looked   
up as well.  
"What?" they said in unison. Everyone started laughing so hard at that, that   
Mika fell off of her seat and pulled Ryo and Ari with her. Rowen and D just sat   
there and looked confused.  
The bell rang for the end of lunch and they all got up and went to their next   
class. After school was over, Ryo, Sage, and Rowen were waiting for Cye, Kento,   
and Mika to come out so that they could start walking home. Cye and Kento came   
out but there was no sign of Mika. They all waited alittle longer and finally   
Mika came out with Ari and D.  
"It's about time! We thought that you had like died or something!" Kento yelled   
from where they (the guys) were.  
"No we didn't Kento," Cye said. "Hey, how are you two?"  
"We're fine, thank you," Ari said. "Bye ya'll!" And Ari and D started to head   
off in the direction in witched they lived.  
"Hey, wait up! We walk that way too!" Ryo said.  
They all cought up with Ari and D and all of them continued on their way home.   
Ryo, Cye, and Kento (as usual) left the group first. So as usual, Sage, Rowen,   
Mika, and now Ari and D all walked on. Sage was the the next to leave the group.   
Then it was just Rowen, Mika Ari and D. It turned out that Mika and Ari lived on   
the same street, so they where the next to leave. Then it was just Rowne and D.   
But before Mika and Ari left though, they both said somethings to their friends.  
"Listen D, when you get home, e-mail me. There's something important that I need   
to tell you."  
"Ari, can't you tell me now?"  
"Nope. You'll just have to wait," Ari said with a wicked smile on her face.  
In almost a whisper, Mika said, "Rown, at least try to talk to her. She's a   
really nice girl."  
"But Mika!" Rowen said.  
"No buts. I know that you're shy around new people, but it's not like she's   
going to bite your head off. Ok?"  
Rowen nodded, and with that Mika and Ari left and Rowne and D comtinued to walk   
home.  
"Soooo..." D started. "I;ve heard that your good in math. I'm not really that   
good."  
"Sensai was right, you are good. I've been in that class for a while and I   
didn't even get that problem right the first time."  
"Well Rowen, that's probablly why your still in that math class," D said   
jokingly.  
"Haha, very funny. But seriously, the only reason that I'm still there is   
because there isn't a higher course for them to put me in," Rowen said   
soloemnly.  
D looked at him and said, "So I guess that means that your IQ is pretty high up   
there then. I know for a fact that mine isn't that high."  
"Really? What is it?"  
"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. Kay?"  
"Fine. You go first."  
"My IQ is at 275. It's been holding steady there for a few years now."  
"Wow! that's pretty high! Mine is only at 250. I've never met any on else with   
an IQ higher than mine, and the only other person here in Japan that is ranked   
higher than me is Ami Mizuno, but I've never met her. I can't beleave that   
you're IQ is higher than mine. I can't wait to tell my mom!" Rowen sounded   
pretty happy with the whole thing. D on the other hand was turning red.  
"Do you mind?! I'm not standing here making a big deal about your IQ!" D snapped   
at him.  
Rowen suddenly realized that it was only D there and no one else. His cheaks   
turned bright red and he imediently shut up. He then said, "I am so sorry! It's   
just that... that's how my friend and I act around eachother. I hope that you're   
not insulted. Are you?"  
D started laughing so hard that she had to stop and sit down. In between laughs   
D said, "You know that this whole thing with our IQ's has probablly been the   
straingest conversation that I've ever had!"  
Rowen stood there for a minute, he had a look of total confusion on his face. He   
sat down next to D and started laughing as well when it all fit into place.  
After a few minutes had passed he looked at his watch and jumped up, saying,   
"I'm LATE! My mom's gonna kill me! I gotta go. Bye D!"  
D jumped up and cought up to Rowen saying, "My appartment is this way too."  
Rowen smiled to himself. the two of them ran on untill they got to Rowen's   
appartment building, when rowen asked, "You live here? What floor are you on?"  
"I'm on the second floor, room 2M."  
"Really? I'm on that floor as well. I'm in room 2H."  
Huffing and puffing the two of them went up to the second floor and D stopped at   
Rowen's door and said goodbye and then went to her appartment. It turned out   
that because of how the floor was set up that their rooms were almost directly   
across form eachother.  
D was now in her appartment and she sighed a large sigh.  
  
Find Old Friends  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  
  



	2. A party?

Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
~^~^~^~^  
(This chapter is written in first person perspective. D will be narrating this chapter.)  
~^~^~^~^  
  
Looking into my apartment, I sighed and moved toward the couch and dropped my school things on it.  
  
"Wind, Wave?! I'm home!" I yelled into the rest of the small apartment, to which I was greeted by by a snowy owl flapping quietly into the room. "Hello Wind. How was your first day without me?" I asked the bird. She cooed softly in response. "Where's Wave? I swear, this is the last time that I baby-sit him for Ariadne."  
  
Wind flapped her wings and glided off to the kitchen where Wave was asleep on the floor. 'how cute,' I thought. Wind and wave had been with us from the get go, and we loved the lot's, we would do anything for them.  
  
"Ok. Now that I know that the two of you are fine, I'm going to go do some things." Wind chirped and Wave didn't do anything, he was still asleep.  
  
I walked out of the kitchen and into my room where the computer was, and turned it on. Within a few minutes I had everything up and running and was soon IM'ing with Ari.  
  


Stratus:

So what did you want to tell me?

BlkFlame:

Oh yeah!

Stratus:

*sigh*

BlkFlame:

Stop that. Ya know when we stopped at our street to turn down?

Stratas:

Yeah, so?

BlkFlame:

I saw this thing sticking out of my book bag. it was a note from Ryo!

Stratus:

Aw, how sweet! ^_^

BlkFlame:

_*Force smack*_

Stratus:

Ow! (^_~)

BlkFlame:

Anyway, it's an invitation to some type of party they are having this weekend.

Stratus:

So? What does that have to do with anything?

Stratus:

BRB, someone's at the door.

  
Reluctantly I got up and went to the door. Wave was awake by now and wanted to see who was at the door also.  
  
"Go away Wave. I'm sure whomever is there didn't come to see a wolf." Wave growled a little in protest, but went and sat by the couch. I opened the door after I made sure Wave wasn't going to do anything, and low and behold, Rowen was standing in front of me!  
  
"Rowen!" I said shocked. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was bored and no one else was answering when I called them, so I thought that I'd stop over and say hi," he said.  
  
'How nice,' I thought sarcastically. "You can come in if you want, but I take no responsibility in what my pet's go to you," I said and turned to go back to the computer.  
  
Rowen followed after he closed the door. 'This is a nice apartment, it's not as big as mine though."  
  
"Sorry," I said as I sat back down at the computer.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Rowen asked as he came up behind me.  
  
"Ari," I said simply.  
  


Stratus:

Ok, I'm back

BlkFlame:

Who was at the door?

Stratus:

Rowen.

BlkFlame:

Aw! I bet he has a crush on you!

  
Rowen gasped slightly and his face pinkened somewhat.  
  


Stratus:

Why don't you ask him? He's standing right here.

  
I can only imagine Ari falling off of her chair when I typed that.

BlkFlame:

Thanks for the warning there D.

Stratus:

Anytime. Besides, how was I supposed to know that you were going to say that?

BlkFlame:

*sigh* Getting back to the invitation, it says that I can bring a guest. Wanna come?

Stratus:

Sure. Oh hey! Let me ask Rowen about it. BRB again.

"What thing are you two talking about? Why would I know anything about it?" Rowen asked.

"It's some type of party and Ryo gave her the invitation for it," I said starting to wonder if he even knew about the party.

"Oh! The party at Mia's house! Well it's basically just always been a party for us to celebrate a few things, and some old friends are coming this year."

"Cool, so it's basically just some time away from life and having fun."

Pretty much."

"Cool!"

So I told Ari what all Rowen and I had talked about and then logged off. It's rude to be online when you have company you know. The two of us talked for a while longer and then he left. Rowne's rather nice. Anyway, that night passed and so did the next day. School was boring, but at least lunch was fun. Mika was picking on Sage's fan club clique thing, it was great!  
So now it's night and I get the strangest dream! The guys were all in it but their names were different, all but Ryo's that is, and there were three other girls besides Ari, Mika, and myself. It was bizarre.  
The marble things that Ari and I have gave us strange armors and powers and the other three girls had them too! The scary thing is that when their names got mentioned, I heard AND remembered them!  
I think that we're eventually going to meet then.  
Anyway, their names are Jokata, she had short blond hair and wore allot of green; then there was Sulya, she had light brown hair and wore light blue an awful lot; and lastly there was Rahne, she's got orange clothes and grey hair.  
it was all so strange, but that was last night now. Right now I'm waiting for Ari and the others to come and get me to go to this party.

*Hooo* Wind hooted from where she was perched in a nearby tree.

"Do you see them Wind?" ... Nothing, no reply. "You're such a help."

Wind flew down and landed beside me.

*Rumble*

"Wave was that you?" I asked with a smile. He looked at me fondly and growled softly. "I'll take that as a yes."

*Beep-beep*

"Hey D! Check it out, we're not the only girls going to this thing!" Ari yelled from the rented van.

I dropped my book bag at the site of the other girls in the van other than Ari and Mika. They were the girls from my dream. 'How could this be?! I never really thought that they were really real!'  
My mind raced as Jokata got out of the van to help me with my stuff.

"Hey D, where's Ro?" Cye asked from the drivers seat.

I shook my head to clear it. "Oh, I don't know. I haven't seen him yet this morning."

"I'll go and get him," Sage said. He got out of the van and went into the apartment building.

"Ya know something?" Jokata said. I turned my head to look at her as we both got into the van to wait for Sage and Rowen. "This might sound strange, but I had a dream with you and Ari in it."

"Really?! So did I. I mean, it had you and Rahne and Sulya in it," I said.

"You had that dream too?!" Ari asked.

"Speaking of dreams, Sul and I had dreams just like that too last night!" Rahne said.

"Well now, this is certainly very strange. I wonder what this could mean?" Sulya said.

"Who knows, but we have all weekend to figure it out at this party," Jokata said.

At that point Sage and Rowen came out of the apartment building with Rowen's bags in tow.

"All aboard the Party Express!" Kento yelled as Cye started up the van and started off to Mia's house.

I must say, the conversations in that van ride varied from our dreams, to strange stories from the boys and Mika, to asking where our respective pets were (Whiteblaze, Wave and Onyx were running next to the van and Wind was flying right above it.), to a whole list of different things. It certainly was a most unique trip.

When we got to this Mia person's house, she and a small boy were waiting for us.

"Ryo, guys! WHITEBLAZE!" the small boy shouted. "How are you all?"

"We're doing fine Yuli," Cye said.

Yuli looked at all of us and said, "I know Mika and Onyx, but who are they?"

"Yuli," Mia said.

"Yuli, these are our friends that we were telling you about the other day," Sage said.

"Oh! Which one is the one that beat Kento?!" Yuli asked.

"Hey! Watch it there Yuli," Kento said.

"That would have been me," Rahne said. My name is Rahne Tenou." She walked over and shoock his hand. "And these gals here are Sulya, my best friend..."

"Pleased to meet you both."

"...Jokata, a real guy magnet..."

"Hello, and it's not true. From what I hear I'm nothing compared to Sage."

Sage made a face as Rahne continued. "...This is Ariadne, one of my newest friends..."

"Moshi-moshi!"

"... And last but not least is Dor... *SMACK*... I mean D."

"Pleased to meat you Mia, Yuli."

"Cool. Who own's the wolf?" Yuli asked.

"The wolf's name is Wave, and he belongs to Ari. I own an owl named Wind," I said. I then whistled and a snowy white owl flew down to my arm from a nearby tree. "Say hello, Wind," I said to her. Wind responded with a serries of soft hoot's.

"Well it's certainly nice to meat all of you. Boys, help them with their bags and we can all go inside now.

____________________________________________________________________________

Email me what you think at: [Slr_atlas@yahoo.com][1]   
Ja ne!  
Seeya next chapter!  


var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 geovisit(); 

   [1]: mailto:slr_atlas@yahoo.com



	3. Getting situated *real world*

Getting situated *real world*Auther's notes:   
I would like to thatnk Anna Li for helping me past the writes block that I was   
suffering form when I started this chapter. She really helped me out! Arigato   
Anna Li-san!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
"Getting Situated"  
~^~^~^~^  
([*This Chapter is told in 3rd person again.*])  
{*Authors note: Get ready to meat the villins!*}  
  
  
  
"But Mistress! The armors haven't even been used yet! I simply can't see why   
you're getting yourself so worked up!" the marroon clad female senshi said.  
  
"Trinity! How dare you! The sister armors must not be activated by those   
children! They have already met up with the warriors that defeeted Arago! And   
still you question me?!"  
  
A bolt of black energy hit Trinity and she was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Odisy, I want you and Nawnya to go and lure those girls into one of the   
alternate dementions. This way, once they are confused, it will be easyer to   
pick them off one at a time. Now go! And do not fail me."  
  
Odisy, a warrior dressed in a dark purple sub-armor, and Nawnya, a warrior   
dressed in green, vanished as the light in the room faded.  
  
"Mistress..." an older voice started. "What if the Troopers are brought into the   
other demention with the Sister's?"  
  
"Fear not Anya, all has already been taken care of."  
~^~^~^~^  
{Back at Mia's house:}  
"Ok, everybody back down stares!" Kento called out from were he sat on the   
couch.  
Everyone came into the living room to jion him.  
  
"Is everyone settled in alright?" Mia asked.  
  
"We're good in our room," Sulya said.  
  
"Same for us," Jokata said.  
  
"Ari and I are fine in our room too," Mika said.  
  
"All us guys are setled in too," Cye said.  
  
Mia smiled. "Well that's good. What does everyone want to do now?"  
  
There was a combined shrug from everyone in the room. Wind, Wave, Onyx, and   
Whiteblaze came into the room at that piont, and walked or flew over to their   
owners.  
  
"Hey Onyx, what have you four been up to?" Mika asked. Onyx sat down next to her   
and growled softly.  
  
"Wave, you stupid wolf! You are to big to sit on my lap now!" Ari said trying to   
get the adult male grey wolf off. Wave didn't move though. Despite the fact that   
he was a grey wolf, Wave was prodominatly black. He had one purple eye, like   
Ari, and one red eye. Ari had never questioned why they were like that, but now   
everyone eccept D was somewhat freaked out by it.  
  
"Ari?" Kento said.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What's wrong with your wolf?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Ari asked looking Wave in the eye.  
  
"His eyes are funky colors."  
  
"Funky colors? What the red and purple?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"His eyes have always been like that."  
  
"Oh."  
  
White blaze had curled up at Ryo's feet and had apparently dozed off already.   
Ryo leaned over him and said, "So, do you girls know each other?"  
  
"Nope. We all just met today. Although I met Sage at his family's dojo," Jokata   
said.  
  
"Yeah, and me and Sul met Cye and Kento at Sul's family restaront," Rahne siad.  
  
"We met all of them at school," D said.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. You two are exchange students, aren't you?" Rahne asked.  
  
"Yup. For the past year or so," Ari said. "That's how D and I got these." Ari   
pulled out the pendant that was attached to the chain she wore.  
  
"we got them while we were in China. They can glow all by themselves," D said.  
  
"I have something that looks like that too!" Jokata said, and pulled out a large   
marble that was identical to Ari's pendant.  
  
Cye leaned over to Sage and whispered, "Do you know what those remind me of?"  
  
"Our armor orbs?" Sage said.  
  
"Exactly. What do you think it means?"  
  
"Probably nothing. I mean, it's not like Sulya or Rahne have them too."  
  
"R! Those look like the one's your Great-Grandfather gave us!" Sulya said. "Only   
ours are light blue and orange."  
  
Kento looked at the orbs that the girls had pulled out, then he looked at all of   
the girls, and finally he said, "Hey Mia, do you think their orbs can do what   
our's can do?"  
*Classic Ranma 1/2 fall for about 6 of them*  
  
"You mean you have these marbles too?" Rahne asked.  
  
"We sure do. See, here's..." but Kento never got to finish his sentance.  
  
There was a loud crash from outside and all of the animal's were the first one's   
outside to investigate. When everyone else got outside, or to a spot where they   
could see the surounding area, they saw what had made the niose.  
  
Floating there in the sky were two armor clad people. The smaller of the pair   
had on armor reminicent of Dais' Illusion armor, minus a few horns and spikes as   
well as the large connected claws that would have been attached to the back of   
the armor. The armor color was a dark purple off-set by silver here and there.   
The weapon, held in the warriors hand, was a trident spear like Cye's, only the   
blade's at the end looked twisted and cruel.  
  
The larger of the pair was clad in a jade green armor that resembled Sekhmet's,   
but it seemed to be more snake-like. This warriors weapon of choice was four   
katana swords. One pair on the warriors back, the other pair at the hips.  
  
Both of the face masks were down so it made seeing their faces imposible.  
  
"Who are you, and what do you want?" Ryo said.  
  
All of the Boys and Mika had taken defencive stances around Mia, Yuli, and the   
girls, with the animals help.  
  
"Foolish boy, we're not here for you. It is the bishojo samurai that we are here   
for. You are of no concern to us," the green warrior said.  
  
*GASP!* "You're girls!" Mika said.  
  
"Isn't it just amazing?" the smaller one said. "Now back away from them or   
else."  
  
"Or else what?!" Mika said.  
  
The bigger female smiled and said, "Viper Vennum Sting!"  
  
Mika threw her arms up to try and protect her face, but that's not where the   
poison was headed. It hit her square in the stomach, knocking her down.  
  
"MIKA!" Rowen yelled and rushed over to her.  
  
"Pathetic, Nawnya. These mortals are simply pathetic," the smaller one said.  
  
"You jajauma," Rowen said softly. "You'll pay for this!" With that, Rowne was in   
his sub-armor and ready for a fight. The other four Ronin's followed his lead   
and were soon in their sub-armors as well.  
  
The five girls stared at them. None of them could believe what was happening.  
  
"Now for you five," Nawnya said. "We musn't keep our mistress waiting."  
  
"We're not going anywhere with the two of you! So your just going to have to go   
back to your mistress empty handed!" D said.  
  
"That was your first mistake Stratus," Nawnya said.  
  
"Oh yeah?" D said, and as her curage began to grow, the orb on her necklass   
started to glow. Infact, all of the orbs the five girls had were glowng. "What's   
the second mistake then?"  
  
*hehe* "You'll see. Do it now Odisy!" Nawnya said.  
  
Odisy sent out a web-work net straight at the girls, but just before it hit them   
a ball of nearly black fire hit it and destroied it.  
  
The Ronin's, Mia, and Yuli were stunned, as well as Nawnya and Odisy.  
  
"That's not a good thing," Odisy said in her child's voice.  
  
"Who? How?" Mia said softly. She was completely floored by this event. Who had   
used her their power without being in full armor?!  
  
"Look at the girls!" Kennto yelled.  
  
Everyone's attention shifted from Odisy and Nawnya to the five girls that they   
had been trying to protect.  
  
The orbs on all of them were now glowing so brightly that the light had covered   
over all of their bodies. When it had faded away, Ari, Jokata, Sulya, Rahne, and   
D were standing there in their very own sub-armor!  
  
"This is steller!" D said.  
  
"Totally. Is this why I was able to create that fire?" Ari asked.  
  
"It's a safe bet, Ari," Sulya said.  
  
"Illusional Deception!" Odisy yelled.  
  
The area around everyone twisted into a battle field. The Ronin's, Mia, Yuli,   
and the girls staired around them.  
  
"She's just like Dais! None of this is real!" Rowne said.  
  
Odisy laughed, "I knew Dais well, before he became a traiter! But my illusions   
are nothing like his, I assure you."  
  
"Don't worry guys. I'll get her!" Rahne said. She ran towards Odisy and jumped   
up into the air. A strange orange energy sphere started to form around the hand   
she was going to try to hit Odisy with. When she got to her though, Odisy   
disappeared and Rahne's punch ended up hitting the ground and sending a web-work   
of cracks out from where her fist hit.  
  
"Dang! How'd you do that?" Yuli said.  
  
"that doesn't matter now you insignificant pest! The girls are coming with us   
now!" Nawnya said. "Viper Vennum Sting!" The Wave of poison shot out at Yuli   
with devistating speed.  
  
"Yuli!" Mia yelled from the portch.  
  
Sulya was the closest to Yuli, so she ran infront of him, blocking the poison   
blast with her own body. The vennum hit her full on and knocked her into Yuli,   
sending them both flying backwards.  
  
"Sulya! yuli!" Rahne and Cye yelled at the same time. They both ran over to them   
just as Sulya was starting to get up. She stood up weakly and looked up at   
Nawnya. She raised her hand above her head, and a light blue light formed. A   
beam of this light shot out at Nawny and hit her. A dense fog then enshrowded   
her.  
  
Cye looked up at the fog, thought for a moment and said, "Armor of Torrent...   
Doa Shin!" Cye armored up, and then looked back up at Nawnya's cloud of fog. Cye   
took a deep breath and said, "Super Wave Smasher!" The blast of water hit Nawnya   
dead center and sent her flying.  
  
"All right Cye!" Kento said.  
  
"Not so fast Kento. None of the Warlords were that easy to take down," Ryo said.  
  
"The MaSho were pushovers," Odisy said. "We are much worse than that."  
  
"Why do you call them MaSho?" Jokata asked.  
  
"Why? Because I can Aura, that's why," Odisy answered.  
  
D thought for a moment, 'She called Jo *Aura*, and that Nawnya called me   
*Stratus*. I wonder what the others are? I wonder...' Then she said outloud,   
"Odisy! Why do you call us names that are not ours?! Are the two of you such   
lackies that you make up your own names for us?"  
  
"Foolish words Stratus. None of you, not Aura, BlackFlame, Tsunomi, Diamond, or   
even you can stop us! You're all weak!" Odisy laughed as she finished her rant.  
  
Nawna had just returned and said, "Odisy of Sorcery and I, Nawnya of Serpenteen,   
will end this now! Odisy, open the portal!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"Do it now!" Nawnya screamed.  
  
Odisy did as she was told, and a giant portal opened up infront of Mia, Yuli,   
the unconcious Mika and Onyx. However, it did not suck them in, it push them   
farther away. The Ronin's and the girls, on the other hand, were pulled toward   
the portal with incredible force.  
  
Kento and Ranhe both managed to grab ahold of something and everyone else   
managed to grab onto them.  
  
"Don't let go Rahne!" Ari called over the sound of the air rushing past them.  
  
"That goes for you too, Kento!" Ryo called.  
  
Rahne strained as long as she could with four other people attached to her as   
she held on for dear life, but in the end, her grip wasn't as strong as it   
needed to be and she let go.  
  
"Rahne, no!!!" Kento yelled and let go with one hand and grabbed onto one of   
Rahne's hands. But the sudden jerk and new weight added was too much for Kento   
to hold with only one hand, so he too, let go.  
  
They all went into the portal, and as the last of them started to vanish, Wind   
flew into it and grabbed ahold of the closest person. She beat her wings as hard   
as she could and she reamerged out of the portal, much to amazment of Nawnya and   
Odisy, with Kento and the others in tow. Wave and Whiteblaze ran over to the   
edge of the portal and began to help pull them out.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Odisy said and shot another web-work net out. This time it   
wrapped around everyone that was visable infront of the portal and made their   
efforts of escape useless. Everyone and their animals vanished completely,   
leaving Odisy, Nawnya, and a dazed Mia, Yuli and Mika (who had just come to),   
and Onyx.  
  
"You fool Nawnya! The Troopers weren't suposed to be trapped as well! We'll have   
enough trouble if Kosmos ever finds out about this, we don't need to worry about   
Kikoutei as well!!!" Odisy fumed.  
  
"Don't worry Sorcery. I'm sure our Mistress has already taken it into   
consideration what would happen if this would happen. Now let's go," Nawnya said   
and vanished.  
  
"Wait!" Mika yelled.  
  
Odisy turned to look at them. "Yes?" she asked.  
  
"What have you done to them?"  
  
"They aren't dead. Mistress can't kill the senshi, their armors will only react   
for them and their decendants. So don't worry."  
  
"But what about the Ronin's?  
  
Odisy thought for a moment. "They've been to the nether relm before. I'm sure   
that they're fine."  
  
"Why are you being so nice to us now by telling us this?" Mia asked.  
  
"I wasn't born mean and cruel. I act like that because it keeps me alive. Now,   
don't worry, you wont remember any of this. You'll simply think that the   
Troopers and the Bishoujo Samurai mearly went home," Odisy said.  
  
"I don't think so! I'll never forget what you did to the guys and their   
friends!" Yuli said angrely.  
  
"You don't have a choice, boy," Odisy said. She extended her arm and waves of   
energy covered Mia, Mika, Yuli, and Onyx and they all fell asleep. "Don't worry.   
They wont die." And then Odisy vanished as well.   
  
  
  
This chapter is alot longer than I thought it would be. I've decided to break it   
down into at LEAST 2 parts. If you want to email me with flames and rants or   
words of praise to TenkuNoTouma@yoroiden.i-p.com   
  
Find Old Friends  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	4. Getting situated *YoujaKai*

Getting situated *YoujaKai*Author's notes:   
this is the second half of the 3rd chapter. Hope that you enjoy!! Send any and   
all emails to: TenkuNoTouma@yoroiden.i-p.com, Have fun reading!!   
PS: if you see a - after any vowel (a, e, i, o, u) that means that it has a long   
vowel sound.   
  
  
  
"RUN!" Jokata yelled as they were attacked by youja soldiers.  
Everyone started to run. Ari looked behind them, over her shoulder, and then she   
stopped.  
"Ari! What on Earth are you doing?!" D said.  
Ari didn't answer though, instead she threw another dark fire ball at the youja   
soldiers. It hit a large group of them and their spirits were released.  
"These things are push overs! We can destroy them all!" Ari finally said.  
The other four girls looked at eachother, and then at the Ronin's.  
"You boys look like you've done this before," Sulya said.  
"What do you mean?" Cye asked.  
"Well, we're all freaked out by them," Sulya paused to punch a few of the youja   
soldiers. "But you boys all look like it doesn't bother you at all."  
"Shin, Sulya! Behind you!" Kento yelled.  
"Shin?" Sulya asked as cye threw her out of the way of another youja attack.  
D looked around, only she and Jokata had no powers to use.  
"This is not fair! How are we supposed to use powers when we don't even know   
what they're suposed to be?!" Jokata said as she dodged an attack from another   
youja.  
As the Next soldier rushed her, Jo held out her hand and a bolt of lightning   
zapped several of them.  
  
"WooHoo!" she said as she zapped another.  
"Marvelous," D said just before Rowen ran up behind her and knocked her out of   
the way of another soldier.  
"D, if you can't protect yourself, you're gonna have to stay with me, ok?" Rowen   
said.  
D nodded and said,"Rowne, this just isn't fair. *grunt* I'm the only one that   
doesn't have powers!" She and Rowne dodged a few more youja and got back to the   
rest of the group.  
"Ok, Shin has the right idea. Let's armor up!" Ryo said.  
"What's with the name change?" Ranhe asked.  
Kento shrugged, "I don't know, but I don't think that any of the five of us can   
call eachother our other names. Even Byahkuen's name changed."  
"Ok, what are your new names then? For our benifit," Jokata said.  
"I'm Seiji, that's Ryo, Shin, Shuu, and Touma. And I don't think that these are   
our new names. I feel like I've always had it, somehow," Seiji said.  
Jo leaned over to D and said, "I wonder if we'll get differant names?"  
"Who can tell at this point," D answered back.  
Touma was the first one to change, saying, "Buso...Tenku!!"  
The other three followed close behind.  
"Buso...Rekka!"  
"Buso...Kourin!"  
"Buso...Kongo!"  
Finally, all the boys were in complete armor and ready to fight.  
The youja soldiers had been circling them all this time, and none of them had   
been paying attention to their surroundings as they had answered the girls   
questions.  
However, D finally saw one of the youja coming up behind Touma, and she shoved   
him out of the way like he had done to her earlyer. The youja struck D on the   
shoulder and she swung her armrs up to hit it square in the head. She battled on   
with the deamon soldier by herself for a while before she realized everyone else   
was fighting, again, now as well.  
*This is hopeless. If I cuold only have some time to think, I might be able to   
come up with something, some way to get rid of these things for some longer   
amout of time,* D thought to herself. She was brought back to reality as one of   
Touma's arrow's shot straight threw the youja and landed next to her. The spirit   
was released from the armor and it colapsed infront of D. She picked up the   
arrow that was next to her and grabbed the sword the youja had been planning on   
using on her.  
*I have to get this back to Row..Touma! Who know's how many arrow's he has   
left?!* D thought as she used her new found weapon to slice threw two youja's.   
She didn't know that Touma never ran out of arrows.  
Meanwhile, the others were doing a pretty good job of fighting off the youja and   
not getting themselves killed in the process.  
  
rahne and Sulya had teamed up to use their pwoers together. Sul would cover as   
many youja as she could with her fog, which she thought was kinda laim, while R   
would go and use her new super-punch and knock them all to kingdom-come.  
  
Ari was off fighting by herslef with her fire balls. There were piles of burnt   
armors around where she was. None of the youja ever got close to her.  
  
JO was doing a pretty good job shocking the crap out of as many youja as she   
could, and the one's that didn't die, Ryo sliced to bits with hi katana.  
  
Shin and Shuu had also been fighting together. They were watching eachother's   
backs as they destroyed the soldiers that came near them.  
  
Seiji was off alone fighting the youja, with his nodatchi taking out three and   
four at a time.  
  
lastly, Touma was closer to D now, thanks to her efforts, and he was doing   
fairly well at keeping the deamon soldiers away from him. He had seen D out of   
the corner of his eye with the reposesed youja sword and his arrow.  
*That's odd. Why does she have one of my arrows and that katana?* Touma thought,   
and had lost his concentration, however, and the next thing he knew a youja arm   
swung and hit him hard.  
D stopped dead where she was and stared as scene nfolded. something welled up   
inside of her, and she felt a new energy flow nto her right hand and into the   
arrow itself. the arrow glowed and then melted into a throwing star. On instinct   
she threw it and it hit the soldier in the center of the back and it fell. D   
dropped the sword and ran to Touma.   
"Touma! YOu have to get up!" she said.  
Touma grunted and shifted slightly, but didn't get up.  
"This isn't good," D said as the youja started to close in again. she looked   
into Touma's quiver, but saw no arrows. *This isn't good.* she thought. *There   
has to be some way to get another arrow! The others just wave their hands and   
something happens...* D had been waving her left hand as she had been thinking   
it and suddenly there was an arrow in it!  
"YES!" D cheered. "Come one Touma, I'm gonna get you out of here!"  
Touma moaned softy as D picked him up and wrapped one of her arms around his   
wasit and put one of his arms around her own shoulders.  
"Hang on, I'm gonna be running quit a bit," d warned.  
Touma nodded his head.  
D formed arrows in her free hand and turned them into the stars. She threw quite   
a number of them before there was a clear path to start running.  
*Guys! Get the girls and follow me and D!* Touma said through the mind link that   
they shared do to the yoroi.  
The Troopers paused long enough to see where Touma and D were, and then left the   
fights they were in and started battling over to get the girls and follow touma   
and D.  
Seiji powered up and and said, "Rai Ko Zan!"  
When the light had dimmed a straight path had been cut for all of them to   
follow. The eight of them quickly cought up to D and Touma and the ten of them   
ran and battled on.  
"D! Where are you running to?!" Rahne yelled over the sounds of battle.  
"There!" D shouted back and pointed to what looked to be a boat in a river.  
"Why?" Shuu asked.  
"Because there aren't any of these soldiers there. Nothing's there but that   
boat!" d said.  
Shin was the first one to reach the water, and he dove right in. The girls were   
shocked, how could he go swimming at a time like this?!  
Shin looked up above him and saw the others still fighting. *Suiko, don't fail   
me now!* he thought. "Cho Ryu Ha!" he shouted and sent his super wave smash(er)   
up to the youja soldiers. Since Shin was in his element, his pwoer was much   
stronger than it would have been other wise. Shin sored out of the water and   
onto the barge/boat that they had been heading for. "Aora, aora, aora! ^Come on!   
Come on!^ Don't just stand there!" he yelled as the others ran to board the   
boat.  
They were now drifting down the river an the barge. The Troopers had banished   
their full armor and were sitting on the deck talking to eachother. The girls   
were standing up at the walls of the boat looking all around them. None of them   
were talking at all.  
"I miss Wind," D said.  
"I miss Wave, too," Ari said.  
"Weren't they pulled in with us?" Jo asked.  
"I thought they had been," Sul said as she turned to face the other.  
"What about Whiteblaze?" Rahne asked.  
"He's fine where ever he is. Byakuen can take care of himself here," Ryo said.  
Ari turned to face him and said, "So you guys have been here before?"  
"Ni-kai ^twice^ before actually," Shin said.  
"Nani?!" the girls said.  
"Why? How is that possible?!" Jo said.  
"Well, you see..." Ryo was about to explain everything when everyone heard a   
loud roar.  
"Byakuen?" Shuu said.  
"Or Wave? Was it Wave?!" Ari said moving to the front of the boat.  
"Look! It's all of them!" Sulya said.  
Byakuen and Wave took a running leap into the river to get to the barge, while   
Wind flew right on over.  
"Wind! I'm so glad to see you again! I thought something horrible had happened   
to you, Wave and Byakuen!" D said.  
When Byakuen and Wave got into the boat, they gave their owners wet greatings.  
"Yaku! You're soaked!" Ryo laughed.  
"Just at it this way, at least you and Ari don't need showers now!" Shuu   
laughed.  
Shuu's laugh was eched by someone else's. A voice that was all to formiliar to   
the Troopers. They looked up and saw four figures floating above them.  
"Naaza!" Shin yelled.  
Out of instink the five boys took a fighting stance in preperation for a battle   
that they wold never fight.  
"Troopers, what are you doing here in the youja-kai again, and who are they?"   
the female of the cortet asked.  
"These are our friends Kayura. They have their own armors apparently and a new   
evil is out to get them," Seiji said.  
"I told you all that I had seen another person wearing my Yami yoroi!" Anubis   
said.  
"You also said that it looked differant somehow," Rajura corrected, and then   
turning his attention to the Troopers and the girls, he said as he landed on the   
barge, "So, there are Samurai Troopers and then there are bishoujo Samurai   
Troopers," he said as he walked right over to Rahne.  
"Try anything bleach boy and I'll brake your hand," Rahen said as he walked   
closer.  
"Ah, a female Shuu. How interesting," Rajura said.  
the other Masho landed on the barge and Jo took it upon herself to introduce the   
five of them to these new people.  
"Ok then... I'm Jokata, and from what we've figured out, I hace the armor of   
Aura. hat one over there with the long black hair with the extremely low   
ponytail is Ariadne, we all call her Ari though, and she's got the armor of   
Blackflame. The tall, sandy-blonde over yonder is sulya, and she's got, what was   
it? Oh yeah! The armor of Tidal wave. The one with grey hair with the orange   
head band is Rahne, she's kinda hard headed so it kinda fit's that she has the   
armor of Diamond. And last, but not least is Dor...*smack!*...D, I ment D! Smart   
to death, with a mean back hand, she's got the armor of Stratus."  
"HOw interesting," Kayura said.  
"What?" Anubis asked.  
"I was under the impression that these yoroi would stay dormant nomatter what.   
Arago always said that he once had them, but could't use them because they   
wouldn't work for him no matter what. That's when he made his own armor. He   
scattered the ten, what was it he called them? Oh yes, sister yoroi to several   
differant places on Earth, thinking that no one would ever be able to use them   
no matter waht," Kayura said.  
"Is it a bad thing that we have them then?" Sulya asked.  
"It might be. We know that at least one person has been able to call uppon their   
full armor and..."  
Touma interupted Kayura and said, "It should be three. Anubis saw one and the   
ten of us saw two others back on Earth."  
"This isn't good. It's probably a safe bet to say that all four MaSho sister   
yoroi are fully activated," Naaza said.  
"Do you think that these girls will be able to call uppon the tenth yoroi as Ryo   
calls on Kikoutei, or do you think that it has another bearer altogether?"   
Rajura questioned.  
"Who can tell? We don't even know if there is a tenth sister yoroi," Kayura   
said.  
Everyone was quiet for awhile and then Naaza spoke up, saying, "Do you girls   
know what your virtues are?"  
"Virtues?" Ari asked. "What do you mean?"  
"Well," Shin explained, "the eight of us, Kayura excluded, have virtues such as   
benevolence, trust, justice, intellect, coutesy, endurance, piety, and   
obedience. It's like something that guides us with out yoroi. Take Ryo for   
instance. Since his virtue is benevolence, he finds if difficult to watch anyone   
be in pain. He fights with his heart, just automatically knowing the right thing   
to do," Shin finished.  
"How do we know what our virtues are?" Rahne asked.  
"It's just something you know. Some thing you feel," Seiji said.  
Sulya thought for a moment and said, "Truth. I think my virtue is truth."  
"Courage," Rahne said.  
"Health," Jokata said.  
"Love," Ari said.  
Everyone looked at D. They waited for her to say her virtue, but she stayed   
silent.  
"What's wrong D? Can't you think of what your virtue might be?" Jokata asked.  
D looked up at her, unsure what to say. As she close her eyes again, images of a   
manwith red hair ran through her mind, as well as a woman with blue hair. In her   
mind D heard the woman say, "Truth, and health, and love and courage; with all   
these things you can't discorage, the one true thing that brings them   
altogether. Lifeforce is what binds them all forever."  
  
D's eyes flashed open wide and she said, "Lifeforce!"  
"Nani?" Rahne asked.  
"My virtue is lifeforce. This man with long red hair and a woman with long blue   
hair told me," D said.  
"Red hair?" Naaza questioned. "Do you think Sh'ten helped her?"  
"Maybe. But who do any of us know that could have done that, that has long blue   
hair?" Kayura asked.  
"Who's Sh'ten?" D asked.  
"He wore the Oni yoroi before I did," Kayura said. "He died saving my life."  
"So he died in our world then?" Ari asked.  
"No, he died here in the youja-kai," Anubis said.  
D laughed softly at the thought of dieing in a place that was full of ghost's   
and other such spirits.  
"What's so funny? Sh'ten's death is not a laughing matter," Anubis said anoyed.  
"How does someone die truely in a dimention where ghost's and spirits live? It   
just sounded strange to me. To bad you don't have the body. I would have liked   
to see if my Lifeforce virtue could have done anything," D said.  
"Yeah! My health virtue probably could have helped too!" Jokata said.  
"Actually..." Rajura started, "...we might still have his corpse. Things don't   
decompose so fast here like they do in your world."  
"You can't be serious about this! It's been months since Sh'ten sacrificed his   
life for Kayura! His spirit could be anywhere right now!" Naaza said. "These   
girls...these children can't even call upon their full yoroi and you're going to   
trust them enough to try and resarrect Sh'ten?! I miss him as much as you guys,   
but this is ludicris!"  
"How did you Troopers call upon your ...yoroi?... back in our dimention?" Jo   
asked.  
"Well, i said : Armor of Torrent... Doa Shin!" Shin said.  
"So you say your name after doa?" sulya asked.  
"No, using Shin is a bad example. I said: Armor of Halo...Doa Rei!" Seiji said.  
"Rei?" Ari questioned.  
"Rei means courtesy, my virtue. Shin means trust or faith," Seiji said.  
Jo smiled and said, "Armor of Aura...Doa Kenko-!"  
The formiliar transformation began and when everything was back to normal,   
Jokata stood there in front of everyone in full armor with her datchi sword   
resting on her shoulders. The Aura armor held a great resemblance to Korin, but   
the shoulder pieces were smaller, as well as the back part of the helmet, which   
didn't quite make it to her shoulders. The gold straight horns on her helmet   
were replaced with a single silver spike. the face mask wasn't the white/grey of   
Korin either, it was also silver. As the face mask pulled appart and went back   
into the helmet, the helmet itself started to vanish. When it was completely   
gone, Jokata opened her eyes and looked at everyone.  
"That was amazing!" Rahne said. "But why don't you guys still use that?"  
"What do you mean?" Shuu asked.  
"You guys didn't say armor of whatever when you siuted up. You guys said   
something differant."  
"Oh! You meanbuso?!"  
"Yeah! That sounds right! Why do you use that now instead of what Jo said?"   
Rahne asked.  
"I don't know, we just do," Shuu said.  
"What do you say after buso?" Ari asked.  
"You say the name of your yoroi. Like mine is Rekka, so I say, 'Buso Rekka.'"  
"So I would say buso blackflame?"  
"No, that's not what Ryo ment," Naaza said. "You need to know the japanese name   
of your yoroi."  
"To bad we don't know that yet," Sulya said.  
Seiji looked at Jokata and D for a moment and then looked over at Anubis. "Hey   
Anubis, doesn't your armor have the same power to heal like mine does?"  
Anubis looked at him for a moment. He blinked widly and said, "I think it might,   
but I've never tried it. Why? You're not actually thinking about really bringing   
sh'ten back, are you?"  
"And why not? he know's how to use the Oni yoroi better than Kayura does. If we   
do get into a big fight with whom ever is is after the girls, then...no offence   
Kayura...but I would rather have sh'ten fighting with us," Seiji said.  
"He has a piont Anubis. Lady Kayura has never had a true battle in the Oni   
yoroi. We should at least see if it is possible," Rajura said.  
Anubis thought it over for a while and then said, "Well, if we're going to bring   
Sh'ten back, we had better teach these girls how to fight."  
"And get them armored up!" Shuu said happily.  
"Does anyone know the japanese for our virtues?" Ari asked.  
Touma thought it over for a moment and said, "well, Jo knew that Health was   
Kenko-, and I know that life is Inochi, now let me think for a bit about what   
the other 3; love, courage, and truth; are." Touma stood there lost in thought   
for only a few fleeting moments before he said, "Oh duh! I remember! Love is   
Aijo- or just plain Ai, courage is Yu-ki, and truth is shinri!"  
Ari smiled and said, "Armor of BlackFlame...Doa Aijo-!"  
  
As the formiliar bolts of silk unraveled around her, a curious thing happened,   
they didn't turn into cherry blossum petals. Instead they turned into dark   
flames that molded around Ari's body to form her armor. as the last of the   
unusual fire washed over her and vanished without a trace, everyone stood ther   
stunned.  
"Why was her's so differant?" shuu asked. "It was nothing like ours and Jo's."  
"That is very strange," Kayura said. "Perhaps one of you remaining three could   
transfrom into your full armor so we could see if it happens again."  
Sulya took up the task, saying, "Armor of Tidal wave... Doa shinri!"  
As the silk bolts started to surround her everyone heard someone else call out,   
"Red Optic Lightning!" And as the words were spoken, and before the attack could   
hit any of them, the silk bolts melted into a tidal wave of water that washed   
over sulya, giving her her full armor.  
That's when the blast hit. It had been aimed at rahne and D, the only two girls   
who didn't have their full armor yet.  
"Protect them!" Ryo yelled as he summond rekka.  
Everyone else that could armor up was soon in full armor and standing in   
defensive positions around Rahne and D.  
"Yahan! Tejina! Hebi!" the attacker called out.  
"what did she say?" Rahne asked D in a whisper.  
"I think she said midnight, magic, and serpent," D said.  
"Magic and serpent? do you think she's calling those chicks that sent us here?"  
"Probably R, probably."  
"Is it time to play already shingo- me? You were able to get their attention   
much faster than I though," said the all-to-formiliar jade colored warrior.  
"Nawnya!" Sulya yelled.  
"See, i told you they would remember us," the now light green colored Odisy   
said. "These are our friends. Shingo- me no trinity and Yahan no Anya."  
as the four female masho stared down upon the ex-Masho, Troopers, and the girls,   
a wave of uneasyness setled over all on the barge. Even though their number was   
greater, ryo couldn't help but feel that they were the underdogs in this soon to   
be battle.  
the four female MaSho flew to the four differant sides of the barge and prepared   
their attacks.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku...   
  
  
  
  
Free College Money  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



	5. Aftermath

chapter4Chapter 4: Aftermath  
  
  
The female MaSho had fought well, and had won the small battle. As their victory   
prize, they had claimed the only two girls that hadn't been able to armor up   
past their subarmor, Rahne and D.  
Sulya felt the loss of her best friend more than the others thought she would.   
Out of everyone that was left to comfort her, Naaza ended up being the one to   
tell her that Rahne would be gotten back.  
Ari and Jo felt D's kidnapping equaly. Anubis was the one to comfort Jo, while   
Seiji sat with Ari to comfort her.  
"This just isn't fair! Why are they so strong?!" Ryo said to no one   
inparticular. The only answer he got was a few soft hoot's from Wind. "You miss   
D, don't ya?" Ryo asked the owl. She hooted again in responce.  
Wave left ari's side and went over to Wind. Wind, in turn, flew off of the   
gunwall and landed next to him and burried her small face in Wave's furry chest.   
Just then, Kaosu's staff started to chime and then to glow.  
"Ya know, that stupid thing could have tried to help us out in that fight!" Shuu   
said angrily to Kayura.  
"I did the best I could Sh...!" Kayura started to say before a beam shot out of   
the staff and hit Wind and Wave.  
"Kami-sama! what on earth is going on?!" rajura yelled.  
When the light had faded and the staff had fallen silent again, everyone looked   
at Wind and Wave, waiting to see what Kaosu's power had done to them.  
"Marvelous, now the staff is on the fritz!" Shuu said.  
"Shuu!" Touma said. "That thing is never on the fritz. It had to do something to   
them."  
"He's right, but what could it have possibly done? I don't feel any differnat,"   
a new female voice said. Everyone's head snapped back to look at Wind and Wave.  
"Wave?" Ari asked.  
"Ari-san! Please tell me you're doing better!" Wave said as he rushed over to   
her.  
"You can speak!" Ari said.  
"Of corse I can!" Wave said, but then gained a puzzled look on his furry face.   
"But you've never understood me before. Why would that fancy stick let us talk   
to each other?"  
"And the plot thinkens," Shin said with a sigh. "So now we can talk to two out   
of three animals, have lost two friends, and are more confused than we were half   
an hour ago."  
"Maybe Shuu is right," Rajura said with a pained look on his face, as if he   
hadn't really wanted to say it.  
"What do you meen?" Anubis asked from where he was still siting with Jokata.  
"Maybe it is broken. Why else would it make it so that we can understand those   
animals?" Rajura stated.  
"It's never done anything without a reason before. We just have to figure out   
what that reason is," Seiji said.  
"What do you think, Wave?" Wind asked.  
"I don't know," he answered back. "I'm just glad that I can talk to Ariadne-san   
now!" Wave's tail was happily wagging back and forth the entire time.  
"What do you think Wind?" Shin asked.  
Wind flew over next to him, landed and said, "It's nice that you all can   
understand us now and all, but I want to know why weare now able to do this.   
What could any of us possibly gain from the two of us gaining the ability to   
speak to you?"  
  
~^~^~^---~^~^~^  
"I wont do it! it is bad luck to fight an opponent wihen you know that they have   
magical beasts," Odisy said.  
"I don't care what they have! They could have Arago dancing an Irish jig for all   
I care, but I want them stopped, AND I WANT THEM STOPPED NOW!" Lady Evil   
*Auther's note: I will start calling her Kifujin(-sama) which meens Lady   
eventually* yelled.  
Odisy recoiled, but then stood up straight. "I will do my best, Mistress." And   
with that she dissappeared.  
"Trinity," Lady Evil said.  
"Yes Mistress," the red haired warrior said.  
"Go with Odisy. I don't want anything to go wrong. Do you understand me?!" lady   
Evil said.  
"Yes mistress," Trinity said as she vanished.  
Lady Evil waited a moment before she said, "Anya, Nawnya!"  
"Yes Mistress," they said together.  
"the two of you should go attend our 'guests'. We don't want to keep them in the   
dark forever, now do we?"  
"Certainly not Mistress," Anya said.  
"Now go."  
Anya and Nawnya faded out of site and lady Evil was left alone.  
"Arago was a fool. He shouldn't have waited so long to envade the mortal world   
once he got the MaSho. I am not making the mistakes that he made, and I will be   
victorious!" Wild, evil laughter echoed throughout the fortress.  
  
~^~^~^~^  
Wave's head snapped around to face the direction of the fortress as he heard the   
laughter drift to them.  
"What is it?" naaza asked.  
"It's laughter," Wave said with a puzzled look on his face. "Really evil   
laughter."  
"AH! I hate this waiting!" Jokata said as she pulled away from anubis. "I'm   
getting off of this boat right now and I'm going to find them!"  
"I'm with you, Jo!" Sulya said.  
Just as everyone else was about to protest, Sulya and Jo froze in their tracks   
and Ari let out a gasp.  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Kayura asked.  
^D we don't even know if the others will hear us! just because the two of us can   
talk to each other in our heads doesn't meen that they'll be able to, too!^   
rahne's voice echoed in their minds.  
^I'm postive that they will respond! Our armor is letting us do this R!^ D said.  
"I don't believe it! I can hear Rahne and D in my mind!" Sulya said.  
"Shhh!!!" Jokata said. ^Rahne, D?! Are you two still there?^  
^Jokata? Is that you?^ D asked.  
^Yes it is! Are the two of you ok?! Where are you? Have you been able to call   
upon your full armor, and that is how you're talking to us?^ Jo said in a rush.  
^Whoa! Calm down Jo! D and I are fine. We're not really sure where we are, and   
no, neither of us can call our on our armor. We've both tried though,^ Rahne   
said.  
"What are you doing?" Naaza asked.  
"We're talking to D and Rahne, so shhh!" Ari said.  
"T-talking to them? but how?"  
"Duh Naaza, telepathically..some how," Ari said sounding a bit confused.  
"Stop talking to them right now! Don't tell them anything vital!" Kayura   
ordered.  
"Nani?! Why?!" Jokata asked.  
"Because! those dark soldiers can probably listen into you're conversation with   
them! They do, after all, have armor like yours!"  
^Gasp!^  
^D and I aren't gonna talk to you three anymore unless something important   
happens, ok?^ rahne said.  
^OK^ the other three said together.  
^Ja ne you two, and stay as save as posible,^ Sulya said.  
^We will, at least, we'll try,^ Rahne said.  
"Well now, that was cirtainly eventfull," Rajura said with a sigh.  
"At least we know that they're ok for right now cyclops!" Sulya said angrely.  
"Cyclops?! Get over here you little water sprite! I'll show you just how good   
this one eye of mine can be!" Rajura roared. He started to go after Sulya when   
Naaza stopped him.  
"Rajura! Get a grip! None of us need to be fighting right now. Just because she   
called you cyclops..."  
"Hey Trinity, they know your armor's name," an all to formilliar voice said.  
"Tejina no Odisy you shouldn't refer to my armor as Cyclops anylonger," the red   
haired warrior said as she appeared out of thin air. "I am Shingo-Me no Trinity   
here in the youja-kai."  
"Sorry Shingou-me," Odisy said.  
"To arms!" Seiji shouted, and the Troopers and Masho took up defensive positions   
around the three remaining girls. Bayakun, Wing, and Wave also took up defencive   
postions.   
"Odisy, take care of those animals," Trinity said eying Wind and Wave. "There is   
no need for them to be like that."  
Odisy nodded and pulled a single scythed rod off of her back. She held it up in   
the air and said, "Illusional Deception!" As she brought the rod down in front   
of herself, the scythe bent back and a wave of energy was released and went   
straight for Wind and Wave.  
Despite how much they tried to get out of the beams path, it still hit them, and   
only the somehow, dead on. Both were immediately turned back into their   
animalforms and everyone on the bardge had a bewildered look on their faces.  
  
"WAVE!" Ari yelled as she rushed over to her wolf. She looked him in the eye to   
make sure everything was ok and then she turned her attention to Odisy and   
Trinity. A deadly look was in her eyes as an aura of fire seemed to form around   
her. "First you kidnap Rahne and D and now you undo the spell that Kayura's   
staff put on my pet! Well if you think you can bully us around anymore, you've   
got another thing coming! Armor of Blackflame...Doa Ai!"  
  
The magical silk scrawls, that normally exploded into cherry blossum petals,   
burst into dark flames as they covered over Ariadne's entire body and formed her   
armor.  
  
The Troopers and MaSho were a bit shocked at the change to the transformation,   
and they were shocked even more when Jokata and Sulya transformed and their silk   
scrowls were lightning or a giant tidal wave.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Shuu said. "Let's armor up!" With that said,   
all nine of them yelled, "BUSO..."  
  
"Rekka!"  
  
"Korin!"  
  
"Suiko!"  
  
"Kongo!"  
  
"Tenku!"  
  
"Oni!"  
  
"Yami!"  
  
"Doku!"  
  
"Gen!"  
  
"Well, well, well," Trinity smiled devishly. "I do believe that those children   
want to fight us, Odisy. Shall we teach them a lesson?"  
  
"Hai! This is going to be fun!"   
~-~-~-   
Rahne and D were sitting in the small cell in the dungon of Lady Evil's   
fortress. The cell was being lit by several of D's throwing stars, but the   
darkness still seemed to be over whelming.  
  
"What do you think they're going to do to us?" Rahne asked.  
  
"I don't know Ra, but I'm sure it's not a good thing."  
  
Rahne sighed and leaned her head against the wall. "Well, whatever they do, I   
hope they do it soon, this doing nothing is killing me. Anything is better than   
this."  
  
"You shouldn't say that Ra. What if they hear you?" D said as she created   
another star to bring more light to into the cell.  
  
"So what? What do you think they're gonna do? Kill us?"  
  
The very instant Rahne finished speaking, a soft laugh was heard and all of the   
light was taken from then room.  
  
"No fair Kousei. Creating star's to give you light. Well, the midnight has come   
when no light will shine."  
  
D and Rahne jumped to their feet and stood in defensive positions.  
  
"Who are you?!" Rahne called out.  
  
"We are the bearers of the Hebi yoroi and the Yahan yoroi, and we're here to   
have a little fun girls," the all-to-formiliar voice of Nawyna said.  
  
"Let us go Nawnya! Our friends are coming for us!" D said.   
"Little girl, we are not worried about your friends. Trinity and Odisy are   
taking care of them right now," Anya said as she and Nawnya appeared.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening! We have got to be able to armor up some   
how!" Rahne said. Her mind was racing, and she just wasn't sure of what to do.  
  
The next thing Rahne knew, D was screaming as Nawnya wrapped her hand around the   
smaller girl's throat. ^I can't let them hurt D! I wont let them hurt D!^   
Rahne's mind focussed on the task at hand and she shouted out:  
  
"Armor of Diamond...Doa Yuki!" The bolts of silk flew out around her and when   
they were extended as far as they could go, they crystalized into jewels. Orange   
light appeared from inside the jeweled cacoon and they shattered away to reveak   
Rahne in full armor.  
  
"No! Nawnya take care of her and don't worry about Kousei, I'll handle her,"   
Anya said, taking charge.  
  
^Have courage Ra. You can do what needs to be done.^ D said to Rahne through the   
mind link.  
  
^Courage? D what do you meen?!^  
  
^Run! Go! Blast a hole in the wall and GO!^  
  
"I can't do that D!"  
  
"Just do it and go!" D shouted back at her friend as Anya picked her up by the   
neck.  
  
Tears welled in Rahne's eyes at the thought of leaving D, but she pulled the two   
nunchuk's (sp) off of her back and prepared for what she knew she had to do.  
  
"Well, well, well. Houseiki is finaly awake. But now you know that you can never   
leave here!" Nawnya said as she lunged forward.  
  
"Dream on serpent face, I'm outa here as fast as you can say," Rahne paused and   
placed two of the nunchuk ends together, effectivly creating a long cebter   
handle, before she said, "Cold Stone Grinder!"  
  
She was able to turn to face a wall just before the blast erupted from her   
weapon. The wall she had picked had been an exterior wall toboot, so she simply   
jumped out, leaving a shocked and or surprised Nawnya and Anya.  
  
"You're telling Milady," Nawnya said.  
  
"Like hell I am. I've got the pest I had my sites set on. Your's got away,   
you're telling Milady yourself," Anya said as she dragged D out of the chamber.  
  
  
  
  
tsuzuku.....   
  
Find Old Friends  
  
  
undefined  
More...  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
  
[Close]  
  
  
undefined  
  
  



End file.
